Polar Bears And Possibilities
by KittyKTheAuthoress
Summary: With ProtoBot defeated, the only obstacle in Ember's way is Herbert. Well, not the only obstacle. There's still the issue of Ember's parents to deal with. Heck, one of them is dead, and the other might not even want anything to do with her. The question is, where is Ember's dad? And why?
1. Truth Hurts

**Chapter 1**

**Truth Hurts**

_Why hello there! In case you don't know who I am, (Although that is obviously impossible, I mean, who DOESN'T know me? I'm awesome!) My name is KittyKTheAuthouress. And I am random. I write meaningless stories and other assorted shtuff about things that I see in my head. Although this is not uncommon, I hear the voices of my characters in my head. A lot. Sometimes they say stuff like, "Put that phone down! Stop texting and TYPE!" or "Are you crazy? I would NEVER say something like THAT!" But in this case, my characters (Namely Emberamber21 and Jet Pack Guy.) told me to write a sequel to my previous story, Jet Pack Guy And The Mystery Agent. So I shall. (I never argue with the characters. They're usually right, unless I'm trying to do math homework.) Anyway, without further adieu, I give you- Polar Bears And Possibilities- Chapter 1- Truth Hurts!_

_Prologue_

Hi. My name is Emberamber21, but most people call me Ember or E. Unless I'm at my job, where I'm normally called Agent E or The Mystery Agent. Yup, you guessed right. I'm a secret agent. I work at the EPF, also known as the Elite Penguin Force. Originally, I worked at the PSA, the Penguin Secret Agency, since I was 8. But, it got blown up when I was 10. Lovely. Then, this polar bear who had been getting on my nerves since, well, forever, decided to blow up the EPF, too. I was put in charge of overseeing the rebuilding of the HQ, so had to go undercover. However, that has lately been in the back of my mind.

The reason? My parents. You see, my mom told me that my dad ran off with another penguin the day I hatched, and my mom was eventually picked up y a human fishing bat by mistake one day. So, I'm practically an orphan. Of course, I'm not complaining. I mean, I've got my boyfriend, Jet. I've also got my friends, Slimmer4544, PeachCarrot, Hope1297, and Cuddles140. But the most important penguins in my life right now other than Jet and Company are my little brother and sister.

Their names are Oceana2334 and Superguy5. Oceana2334 is your stereotypical little sister; trying to wear my clothes, messing with my makeup, etcetera, etcetera. Then there's Superguy5. He is definitely NOT your average brother. He has a huge IQ that I have never bothered to memorize, the ability to build a super powerful computer in ten minutes with an average screwdriver, and the most annoying power of all- the power to be absolutely oblivious when it comes to girls.

The girl with the biggest crush on him right now is probably PH the Puffle Handler. I should know, because one day when we were training the Elite Puffles together, she dropped her Puffle Handbook into an orange puffle's mouth when Superguy5 walked by. She automatically blushed and hid behind the nearest plastic potted plant when he turned around to see what I was laughing about.

Sadly, my brother has other plans- Dot. In my opinion, Dot the Disguise Gal is the strangest penguin I have ever met in my life. Superguy5 has the most gigantically ridiculous crush on her and has wild dreams of riding off into the sunset with her in his flippers. Let me get this straight- he can't lift a puffle without breaking a sweat, much less another penguin.

Anyway, I've probably bored you enough with these descriptions of my life, so I'll just tell you this- I know I've almost died in the past and probably have earned a break, but I'm bored. I want adventure. I want danger. I want drama. I want- a mission fit for an EPF agent.

**Chapter 1**

**Truth Hurts**

"Morning, sleepyhead," I grin, shaking my trainee's shoulder. "Wow! Who? What? When? Where?" She shouts, jumping up into a fighting stance, accidentally boxing me in the beak. "Ow, Cuddles140!" I shriek, batting her light blue-feathered flipper away from my tender beak. "Whoops," she gasps, sheepishly lowering her guard, "sorry, E. Didn't mean to hit you there. I was having a bad dream." I turn my head to the side, my red hair rippling down my back.

"Did it involve a certain polar bear?" I frown. Cuddles140 nods slowly and silently, which is a first for her. "I don't want to talk about it," she chokes out, slowly backing away from the chair at the table she had fallen asleep in. "Well," I smile sympathetically, "feel free to take a break. No other trainee works- or talks- as much as you do. Remember, not every trainee has to throw themselves into burning buildings to save pookies." Cuddles140 cracks a smile and excuses herself from the room. "Bye," she waves, unceremoniously closing the meeting room's door behind her.

"Hmmm..." I mutter, "I wonder what shook her up so much that she's only saying a couple sentences a minute?" I shrug and follow Cuddles140 out, an inquisitive yet determined expression on my beak. All of a sudden, I am pulled aside by Gary, his dark blue-feathered flipper atop my shoulder. "Wow! What's going on, G?" I ask, whipping around and pushing his flipper off. G grins maniacally, immediately worrying me. "I've got to tell you something, Agent E. It has something to do with your father."

I straighten up and clear my throat, prepared to hear the worst. "What did you discover, G?" G just beckons silently, so I follow him towards the archives. He pushes open the door and steps inside, shutting the door behind him. G wordlessly picks up a file labeled Agent H and shoves it into my outstretched flippers. I flip it open and begin to read.

_Agent H was the tech lead of the PSA for nearly eight years until his strange disappearance during a field mission to gather info on Prime Suspect #1- Herbert P. Bear, Esquire. Soon afterwards, his children, Agents E, S, and O, joined the PSA. Agent H was never revealed to be an agent- _"Until now," I mutter, turning a page_. -therefore his wife, Coral, was told that he ran off with another penguin. When Coral was taken by a human fishing boat, Agent H was devastated. He is either supposedly dead, or missing in action... Not much else is known._

"Wow," I breathe, closing the file and replacing it on the shelf. "I called you here today because I want you to gather info on your father's disappearance," G smiles weakly, "and maybe even bring him back. I've got a field mission for you. Will you take it?" I nod so voraciously that the room seems to tilt. "I'll definitely take it, G," I reply, "when do I leave?" Gary grins. "Now, if you'd like."

As G straps me into the cockpit of his latest invention, the Transportpenguinorheavyobjectmorequicklythantelepo rting-inator, (transport penguin or heavy object more quickly than teleporting-inator) I ask shakily, "Why can't I teleport again?" G shrugs. "It's more fun this way! Good luck!" He closes the cockpit and slams his dark blue-feathered flipper onto the release button, despite my calls of, "Wow, wow, wow, wait wait wait!" I scream as I fly through the air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAH! HEEEEEEEEELP!" Finally, I land outside Herbert's hideout/ cave. The steaming metal ball's cockpit slides open as I stumble out into the snow.

I ready my laser gun, just in case. Then I wait. Sooner than I anticipate, a small, red crab skitters inside, sending sprays of snow up in its wake. I jump into the mouth of the cave after it enters, making no noise. I raise my gun and slide along the wall of the cave until I am standing directly behind the polar bear. I clear my throat and smile pleasantly when he whips around.

"Afternoon, Mr. Herbert. I'm afraid to inform you that you are under arrest for the murder of Agent H, tech lead of the PSA," I smile, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be bothering you." Herbert seems smaller than I remember as he grins evilly. "Agent H was your precious daddy, wasn't he, little girl?" I point my gun at him, gritting my teeth. "Don't- call- me- a little- girl. And yes, he was. What's it to you?"

Herbert outstretches his arm towards my gun, pushing it down on the ground. "Your little family troubles matter to me because I am family, Agent." I kneel to pick up my gun. "Don't be ridiculous. You killed my father." Herbert starts to laugh. "Ah, little agent, how oblivious you are! Agent E, I am your father!" My world crumbles around me as I fall unconscious, my laser gun left forgotten on the floor of the cave.


	2. Kidnapped

**Chapter 2**

**Kidnapped!**

_Um, hi! It's me, Kitty. I know that most of you are probably raging at me right now for not updating for about a month, so before someone eats my face, (please don't, I need my face) let me explain exactly where the fish I have been. First of all, I have recently experienced two family reunions. Two! A two year old flushed my lip gloss down the toilet, tried to feed my USB flash drive to the dog, and basically destroyed my room. Second of all, I have been traveling to places where my computer cannot. Besides, my computer doesn't connect to any networks besides mine. BAD COMPUTER! Third of all, the mobile edition of FanFiction doesn't allow you to upload anything! Thank you for listening to my ranting about where the fish I have been. The chapter may now commence. (Heh, heh...)_

* * *

Gary the Gadget Guy frowned. Agent E should have been back by now. G slipped his standard EPF standard phone out of his lab coat's pocket into his flipper and typed in Agent E's name. Popping up on the screen were the words: 'User not found. Please retry. Is the user's spy phone out of commission? If you would like to teleport to user, please retype codename.' G scratched his head. "Strange," he muttered, retyping Agent E's name.

_Biggest mistake ever,_ Gary thought, sitting cross-legged on the floor of the crate. "Agent E?" G calls out tentatively. A hoarse voice answered in disbelief, "G? Is that you?" Gary gasps. "Agent E! It is you! You're okay!" Ember shuffles over and gently lays her flipper on his knee. "I wish I was. I do know what happened to my father, though." Gary frowns. "You don't sound happy about it."

Ember shook her head, undetectable in the darkness. "No," Ember replied quietly, "I'm most definitely not happy. My dad's not dead, but he's not alive, either." G opened his beak to ask a question, but was interrupted by the swooping sound of another penguin teleporting. _Whoosh, _went the penguin, flying straight into Gary's lap. "Whoa!" Gary gasped, shoving the penguin off of his knees and onto the floor of the crate.

"Where the fish am I?" Came the groggy voice of Cuddles140. "CC! Thank Cod! I thought I was the only one in this crate!" CC whipped around to see the silhouette of Oceana2334, her best friend. Ember pulled off her cracked sunglasses and scanned the darkness for a sign of any other penguins. "Jet!" She gasped suddenly, practically flying into the red-feathered agent's flippers. "Looks like someone missed me," Jet chuckled, returning the hug.

Ember released her boyfriend for a moment and held him at flipper-length. "Where the fish were you? When I went on that mission, I could've used your jet pack, Guy." Jet winced. "I was at a meeting that all leads were supposed to be at. That included you. You know, you're the Tech lead?" Ember hung her head. "I had had more important things to do. Or so I thought..." Her words trailed off into the darkness, the sentence left unfinished.

Jet understood immediately. "It's okay. It wasn't much of a meeting, just a mandatory check-in. Y'know, how are your rookies, is your squad doing well, the like." CC interrupted our conversation. "Guys? Um, Rookie and Superguy5 are here..." She gestured towards Rookie and Oceana2334, entangled in one giant knot.

Rookie sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, blushing burgundy at Oceana2334's startled reaction. "Whoops," Rookie grinned, helping her up off of the floor. "What- what happened?" Oceana asked, standing up with assistance from Rookie's flippers. Rookie laughed lightly and, goofy as ever, spun the propellor on his cap. "Sorry, Oceana. I landed on you when I was teleported into the crate."

Oceana2334 laughed, quickly being joined by the other rookie agents. Ember cocked an eyebrow at the spectacle in the darkness. "What fun," Jet muttered darkly, echoing her thoughts, "we get to rookie-sit." Gary chuckled, than gasped for about the third time that day as yet more penguins teleported into his lap. Superguy5 automatically smoothed back his brown hair, noticing the appearance of Dot the Disguise Gal.

As usual, he was ignoring the fact that PH was practically staring at him, lovestruck. Ember put her head in her flippers. CC spoke up. "Um, guys? Where the fish are we?" Rookie and Oceana2334 hurried over to peek through the tiny hole that CC had made with her 'ninja skills' as Superguy5 put it. In reality, CC had punched the wall of the crate in irritation, knocking off a piece of a plank. This allowed a limited view of the surrounding area.

"Whoa," Rookie gaped, peeking through the hole, "you guys really need to see this." Ember took her head out of her flippers and quickly waddled over to where her sister was. Ember quickly stole a glance out of the hole and saw exactly why Rookie was acting so serious. Surrounding the agents' box were gigantic, rust red rock formations. "Mountains?" Ember muttered wonderingly as the crate wobbled.

Suddenly, every other penguin inside the crate slid into Ember's side, knocking her trademark sweatshirt out of the rabidly enlarging hole somewhere into the distance. Ember cried out suddenly and tried to push her lovesick brother off of her left ankle as the crate tilted dangerously, groaning with the combined weight of the nine agents. The weight soon proved too much for the simple wooden box, splintering the remaining boards between the penguins and certain death. The agents began to fall.

* * *

_Muahahaha! I'm so evil. It's a cliffhanger! Literally! (The crate was strapped on the edge of a cliff. Get it now?) Anyway, this chapter practically fell out of the sky and smacked me in the face! At exactly 1:12 in the morning... I, being the loyal authoress that I am, wrote down the exact dream that I had. At 1 in the morning. With a broken pencil. I think I need some sleep now, but be prepared for chapter 3 coming up. Maybe today. More likely tomorrow. Anyway, I shall be under my extremely comfy rock of shame, sleeping. So, don't wake me up unless you're going to review. (Translation: Review! And I shall give you cookies and virtual hugs! Or else a rabid fangirl will eat your face!) Yeah, I MUST be tired if I type things that involve rabid fangirls that eat non-reviewers' faces. Under my extremely comfy rock of shame I go! Heh, heh... Bye!_


	3. Garden Of The Cods

**Chapter 3**

**The Garden Of The Cods**

* * *

Shrieks of fright were heard from the nine agents as they fell from the sky. Just as they were about to hit the ground, they slowly halted and hovered down to a safe falling distance above the ground. Their invisible savior, however, suddenly disappeared, leaving them to fall down the rest of the way. The agents tumbled roughly onto the ground, receiving a lot of bruises, but nothing too life-threatening.

Brushing off the dirt and grass, all of the agents except for Ember stood up. Well, at least Ember tried. "Ow!" She gasped suddenly, plopping gently back down on the ground. Jet rushed over as thunder rumbled and raindrops began to fall down to earth. "Ember! Are you okay?" Jet asked, worried. Ember forced a smile onto her beak. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Jet crossed his flippers and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, staring at her obviously broken, bleeding ankle.

"I'm fine," Ember insisted, standing up. "No, Ember, don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" Jet exclaimed. Suddenly, a white glow surrounded Ember, lifting her a couple inches in the air. Jet gasped like a Fluffy fish as the blood on her foot disappeared before his amber eyes. "How- what- huh?" He stammered, staring in disbelief at Ember's now completely healed ankle. "Come on, Jet," Ember called, landing and running off to find the others.

Jet shrugged and followed his eccentric girlfriend. Surrounding the group of penguins was an empty clearing. "Look, Jet! The scenery is awesome!" Cuddles140 called, brushing her hair out of her face at the same time she was attempting to gesture to the forest. _Crash! _CC fell over, due to her loss of balance. Ember waddled over and helped her up. "Wow,"Jet breathed, taking in his surroundings.

On all four sides of the agents were strange, unfamiliar trees and large red rocks, both of which none of them had ever seen before. It was also raining- and that didn't happen often in Club Penguin. "Brr," Ember shivered, raindrops running down her face. "I wish I had my sweatshirt," she muttered. Jet smiled at Ember and brushed a few strands of her fiery red hair out of her face.

"Here," he said finally, handing her his standard black jacket. Ember gave him a quick kiss. "Thanks," she murmured, slipping it on over her shoulders. All of a sudden, a far away, eerie, unfamiliar cry went out. "Hello?" The cry echoed through the canyon, silencing the agents. Oceana2334 prepared to scream, but was cut off by Rookie's flipper against her beak. "Not a good time," he hissed, dropping into a stance beside her.

Superguy5 frowned, adjusting his spy goggles. PH sighed and picked her hat up from the ground, brushing off the dirt from it. The cry went up again. "Hello? Hello? Is there anyone here? Hello?" Dot blurted out, "Are you all right, Ace?" The other agents glared at the Disguise Gal, causing her to blush profusely. "Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her flipper.

The voice gasped. "I know that voice! But wait, no, that can't be right. Either way, there is someone here!" A bunch of crashing noises were heard as the voice's owner moved closer to the agents' clearing. The agents dropped into varying battle stances as brush was pushed aside, admitting a feather-less, beak-less figure into the clearing. The agents gasped.

Standing in front of the penguins was the strangest creature they had ever seen. The creature stood up and slipped a hood off of its head, revealing bright red hair and emerald green eyes strangely identical to Ember's. The creature gasped, stumbling away from the agents. "You- you're penguins!" The creature said, nearly dropping a small notebook clutched in its hand.

Gary nodded, stepping forward. "Yes, we are indeed penguins. Why is that so bad?" The creature slapped itself in the face, a trademark quirk of Ember's. The creature removed its hand from its face. "This is Colorado. Penguins are definitely not native to Colorado. Especially not talking penguins." Rookie grinned, joking, "Maybe we evolved and decided to migrate prematurely."

The other penguins stared at him. Rookie was being oddly serious, not to mention the fact that he knew the words evolved, migrate, and prematurely. Rookie shrugged, reading their expressions. "My mentor told me to act more serious and to get a bigger vocabulary. So I did." CC raised an eyebrow, glaring at Jet Pack Guy, who frowned in confusion.

_I did say those things, _Jet mouthed, _but I didn't actually expect him to go through with them._ CC shrugged, turning her attention back the the creature that was seeming to become more and more like Ember each minute. "I'm a human," the creature said, "and you are penguins- from the island of Club Penguin." The penguins stared at the human in disbelief, surprised that she knew what Club Penguin was.

"How did you know?" Gary asked, lowering his stance. The human shrugged. "I've known since I was six, I guess." G wondered aloud, "Six?_" _thinking of how old Ember was when her troubles started. The human nodded. "Six. By the way, my name's Kitty." Jet crossed his flippers. "How do you know so much about us?" Kitty thought for a minute, then scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Easy," Kitty said, not looking up from her notes, "I write stories about you. What author do you know that doesn't know their characters well?" PH perked up, suddenly interested, "You're an author? And you write about us?" Kitty nodded, turning towards her. "What do you write about?" PH asked. Kitty blushed, adjusting her purple glasses. She replied in almost a whisper, "Adventure. And- and romance..."

Ember stood up, not leaving her stance. "Who am I, then, if you know so much about us all?" Kitty smiled. "You're Emberamber21. Your mother was taken by a human fishing boat, your father was declared MIA until you discovered the ugly truth yesterday, and your little brother and sister are Oceana2334 and Superguy5. Your trainee is Cuddles140, better known as CC, you are the Tech Lead of the EPF, your boyfriend's name is Jet Pack Guy, and your biggest dream is to become the next Director of the EPF."

Ember gasped like a Fluffy fish. "True! Every word of it!" Kitty crossed her arms and grinned. "Anyone else wanna try?" Dot shrugged and walked forward. "Me." Kitty shuffled furiously through her notebook for a moment, then straightened up. "You are Dot the Disguise Gal, Stealth Lead. Your trainee is Oceana2334, Ember's sister, you have a crush on Superguy5, and your biggest dream is to become Superguy5's girlfriend."

PH gasped. Superguy5 blushed. PH plopped her hat back on her brown hair and glared at Dot. "Oh no. You did not just go there. Stay away from my man." Dot snapped back, "Says the puffle with freckles who doesn't even have a name? I don't think so." The others all looked at Kitty. "Relax," she said, "they'll stop in a minute." Sure enough, the minute the penguins looked back at the love triangle, Dot and PH were chatting just like usual, Superguy5 looking a little freaked out.

Rookie took off his propeller cap and scratched his head. "Girls are confusing. They don't ever make sense." Oceana raised an eyebrow and crossed her pink-feathered flippers. Rookie noticed this and corrected his mistake. "Most girls, anyway." Oceana smiled, dropping her stance. Ember got back into the swing of things. "Where are we, Kitty?" Kitty smiled and replied, "Welcome to the Garden of the Cods, Squad Alpha."

CC looked a bit confused. "Where?" Kitty replied calmly, "This is Colorado. My home, my family's home, and your temporary home for about a week." CC nodded. "Oh, okay, I get it now- wait, what? A week? I can't survive a week with the love triangle of doom! I'll go nuttier than Herbert! And that's saying something." Kitty smacked herself in the face. "This is going to be a long week," she muttered, leading Squad Alpha out of the clearing.

* * *

_Hai guys! It's chapter 3! I'm really tired. You won't believe this. I pulled an overnighter just to get this done. Yup, I'm in the story now. Just remember that Ember and Kitty are the same person, just different species, and you'll be fine. Anyway, to Cuddles140: I read your blog, and saw my custom. It looks just the way I pictured Ember looking like! I'll use it as a cover for my next story- a collection of one-shots about Squad Alpha. Its title will be 'Backstories' and it will have everyone's life story. I hope. Anyway, thanks so much, CC! You rock! See you guys in the next chapter! _


	4. On The Road Again

**Chapter 4**

**On The Road Again**

* * *

_No author's note today! Launching straight into the action!_

* * *

Superguy5 sighed, tiredly resting his head on his left flipper. Dot, who was sitting directly in front of him, was chatting loudly with his older sister. Kitty was driving the mini-van, despite her arguments of being too young. "Alright," she had said, "but if we get pulled over, it's G's fault." This had led to complaints from the very back of the mini-van about although G was the eldest, he had no idea how to drive a human car.

The seating arrangement in the van was... Cramped. There were three rows, but only eight seats. In the front, Kitty was driving, while in the passenger seat CC was fascinated with observing Kitty's notebook. Ever once in a while, she would call back a few lines from a paragraph she had found, sometimes even passing back the notebook to reveal a well-drawn portrait of one of the agents.

In the second row, Dot was on the left seat, enjoying herself immensely with chatting with Ember, who was sitting on Jet's lap, and Rookie, who had an asleep Oceana on his lap. In the back row, there was a strange situation. PH was asleep as well, her brown hair flowing across her face and her head on Superguy5's shoulder. Gary, of course, was no help; his thoughts were on other things, such as the inner workings of the mini-van.

Dot temporarily stopped talking faster than a laser could shoot and announced to the car; "We should sing a song to pass the time! Anyone with me?" A muffled complaint was heard from PH, probably about how odd it was that Dot could be the Stealth lead and yet be so loud. Rookie shook his head, being careful not to wake up the sleeping girl on his lap. "I don't think that's a good idea, Dot," he whisper-yelled, "you might wake up the others."

Dot frowned, play-punching Ember in the shoulder. "Come on, E! I bet no one here in the car has ever heard you sing before!" Kitty replied for the penguin version of herself, stopping Ember from snapping back a barbed reply. "Ember may be a great singer, but she's ultra shy. Don't ever ask her to sing in public. She might hurt somebody." Of course, this caused Jet to perk up. "Ember sings?" He asked in disbelief.

"I've never heard you sing before," Jet said, nudging his girlfriend. Ember shook her head and hid her face in his jacket, her purple feathers turning red. "I don't like singing for other penguins when they're fully conscious," she whispered muffledly. Gary shattered the growing silence and translated, "That means she does not like to sing when penguins are not asleep." Jet gave Ember a quick kiss on the cheek, undetectably whispering in her ear, "It's okay. You don't have to sing if you don't want to."

Ember nodded slowly, absentmindedly gathering her red hair up in a ponytail. "Thanks," she said quietly, watching the 'You Are Now Leaving The Garden Of The Gods' sign zoom by. CC shattered the silence awkwardly, passing back the 'magical notebook of doom,' as she called it. Ember gingerly took the notebook, not sure what she would see this time. Whatever it was Ember had been expecting, however, it definitely wasn't this.

On the bland white paper, a splash of color peeked out. A portrait of the entire Squad Alpha together, rather than each penguin alone. On the far left, Ember was perched on Jet's shoulders, smiling down at him. Jet was jokingly pretending to push her off, a half-smile on his beak. Next to the duo was Dot, her short blonde hair swept carelessly over one of her eyes, one of her flippers on her hip, the other dangling around Superguy5's shoulders.

Superguy5 was stuck in the middle of Dot and PH, his brown hair not hiding his exasperated expression. PH, of course, had her flipper around Superguy5's shoulders as well, her cowboy hat tilted casually to the side. Next in line were Rookie and Oceana2334, deep into an argument about something ridiculous, no doubt. Gary was watching the chaos absentmindedly, his glasses perched precariously on his beak. Finally, CC was grinning at G, her light blue feathered flippers crossed.

Ember smiled faintly, passing the notebook to the back row. "You're a really good artist, Kitty," she said. "Thanks," Kitty murmured, not taking her eyes off of the road. "No problem," Ember smiled, resting her head on Jet's chest and letting the smooth motion of his breathing lull her to sleep. Dot looked at her sleeping squad mates. "On the road again, I see," she muttered. The moon rose as the penguins slept; soft snores heard from Rookie's side of the car and quiet sighs from Dot's. Kitty smiled in the darkness, her face shadowed. "Night, night, EPF agents," she said quietly, not speaking again.

* * *

_Not a very exciting chapter this time, I know, but I did actually draw that picture. Sure, it may have taken 7 tries before I got it right. But I did draw it!_


	5. Counterparts

**Chapter 5**

**Counterparts**

* * *

_Hi guys! So, basically, I was standing in this dark alley labeled "Reality" and a dark figure labeled "7th Grade" hit me on the head with a metal pole labeled "Homework." But I lived! So here we have chapter 5. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyheads!" Kitty called, startling Oceana2334 out of her contented slumber on Rookie's lap. "Whoa!" Oceana shouted, falling off while her normally peach-colored feathers turned hot pink. Rookie's own feathers were an interesting shade of burgundy. "We shall never speak of this again," Oceana hissed to Rookie, who nodded.

"What's up, mate?" PH asked, rubbing her eyes. Kitty stepped out of the van and grinned. "We're here, silly." PH stopped rubbing her eyes and gasped. "Whoa!" Before Squad Alpha's very eyes was an indigo house; it had a huge garden, a slightly tilting fence, and an extremely steep driveway. "Perfect," Ember breathed, stepping out of the car.

"Yeah," Kitty admitted, "it's not much, but it's home." All of a sudden, two smaller humans burst out of the front doors, running up to Kitty and hugging her tightly. "Missed me?" She laughed, hugging her siblings. "Poptart yeah!" The girl said, releasing her sister. The boy grinned, his blue eyes twinkling. "And you brought back the penguins!"

Kitty nodded and gestured to Squad Alpha. "This is Squad Alpha. Would you like to introduce yourselves, guys?" The younger girl bounced up and down. "Me! Me! Me me me! I wanna go first!" Kitty laughed lightly and pushed her sister towards the penguins. "Hi!" She smiled. "I'm Disco!" Squad Alpha chorused, "Hi, Disco." Disco's twin brother bounced up. "Hi!" He shouted. "I'm Wolverine!"

"Superguy," Kitty said, "Wolverine is your counterpart. Oceana, Disco is yours. Ember, you and I are counterparts." Oceana promptly fainted. Superguy5, however, wobbled around, but didn't fall over. Ember raised an eyebrow and crossed her flippers. "You expect us to believe that?" She asked. Kitty nodded. "Your sister did," she said, gesturing to Oceana2334's unconscious form.

"But," Ember stuttered, "what does this mean? Why?" Kitty replied, "I am a player of the online game Club Penguin." Gary frowned. "And that is..." Kitty nodded at her brother, who stepped up. "Club Penguin is a game where you make a penguin on an account. You can choose their color, their name, and their outfits. You can also customize their igloos."

"And," Disco continued, "Oceana is my account, the same way that Superguy is Wolverine's or Ember is Kitty's." Ember gasped like a Fluffy fish. "My life is a lie!" She yelled dramatically, diving into the trunk of the mini-van. Kitty face-palmed and ran after the purple-feathered penguin. "So..." CC said, awkwardly breaking the silence as Kitty tried to yank Ember out of the car.

"So..." CC said again, "why is Ember saying her life is a lie again?" She asked, turning to G. "Well," Gary began, "She believes that Kitty has been controlling her for the course of her life." Kitty called, "I haven't! Just since I was six!" Ember whipped around and snarled, "That's when my troubles began. You made them happen, didn't you? Didn't you!"

Kitty sighed and said, "I merely observed your troubles and made a story out of it. I didn't make them happen to you." Ember slowly stood, muttering an apology underneath her breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Kitty asked, sarcastically cupping an ear. Ember rolled her eyes. "I sincerely give you my apology, Kitty." Kitty smiled, "I accept your apology."

Rookie broke the silence. "Now that we're done with the drama and all, can we go inside and get something to eat?" Oceana stood up and laughed, punching his flipper playfully. "Ow!" Rookie complained, "You punch too hard, Oceana2334!" Her only reply was a light-hearted laugh as Squad Alpha climbed the stairs of the indigo house, entering their temporary home.

Later that night, after all of the penguins had practically destroyed Kitty's fridge, Ember was boredly swinging her feet back and forth on the edge of the futon that she was going to sleep on. Jet, who was on the floor, was reading a novel he had found, his amber eyes skimming the thick book's pages. Finally, Jet put down the book, taking off his sunglasses and joining Ember on the edge of the futon.

"Can't sleep?" He asked her. Ember nodded and murmured quietly, "Did anyone tell you about my secret mission from G?" Jet shook his head and beckoned her to continue. "We- well," Ember began, her voice cracking, "He told me that my dad was an agent. He sent me to Herbert's hideout to see if he had any info on my dad's disappearance." Ember began to sob, her tears soaking the folds of the blanket spread across her lap.

Jet took Ember in his flippers and said quietly, "It's okay. I'm here." Ember wiped a few stray tears off of her purple-feathered cheeks and continued, her voice shaky. "When I got there, I confronted the polar bear and interrogated him. His only answer was that- he _was_ my father." Ember finished her story and embraced her boyfriend, trying not to cry anymore.

"He said he would hunt me down," she whispered. "He said he would find me... I don't want to be alone." Jet promptly stood up, unbuttoning his jacket and folded it neatly. He set it down in a corner and rested his jet pack on top of it. "What are you doing?" Ember asked. Jet replied, "You won't be alone, Ember. Don't worry." Ember rested her head down on the borrowed pillow, her fiery red hair spilling out beneath her.

"Goodnight, Jet," she murmured, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before he lied down on a sleeping bag on the floor. "Night," he said, returning the kiss. Ember swiftly fell asleep, but Jet remained awake, taking in the craziness of what had happened in the past 24 hours. He slipped a small red velvet box out of his jacket pocket sometime past midnight and cracked open the lid, checking to see if whatever was inside was still inside.

He grinned and told himself, "Soon, Guy, soon. Be patient." Jet slid the box back into the jacket pocket and rested his head back on a pillow. He did not stir for the rest of the night, happily resting. In the morning, the two penguin's flippers were intertwined, large smiles imprinted on their beaks. CC had opened the door a crack, trying not to burst out in laughter at the spectacle.

"Should we wake them up?" She asked Gary the Gadget Guy. He shook his head. "Leave them be," he said, "they've been through a lot recently." CC nodded and closed the door silently, hurrying back down the hallway to the kitchen, G close on her tail.

* * *

_Ta-da! Chapter 5! Anywho, sorry for the absence. I've got a whole lot on my plate. But, I'm sure you're used to it. ...Right? Anyway, we've got some minor shipping between the rookies... But not too much! No T-rated situations for this authoress! Finally, what the fish is that box? You probably all have an idea what it is... Review!  
_


	6. Blank

**Chapter 6**

**Blank**

* * *

_Hai guys! This is the second chapter throughout the entire story that is actually on time! How great is that? Anyway, yesterday, the IRL Slimmer4544 sprained her ankle, so... Not fun. I had to help her get to all of her classes. Anywho, here we go!_

* * *

Kitty leaned against the wall, gasping for breath. "Is it done?" Ember asked, poking her head inside the door. Kitty nodded and pointed to a laptop computer that was whirring pleasantly. Ember cocked an eyebrow. "That's it?" he asked. Kitty replied breathlessly, "Yup. Bring in the others. Hopefully it won't explode or suck you guys into an alternate dimension... That would be bad."

Ember turned on one heel and sped up the basement stairs, calling out to the rest of Squad Alpha. "Time to go home, guys! Let's go, go, go!" CC dropped the frying pans she was scrubbing directly onto Gary's lap in surprise. Gary immediately woke up and stared at the frying pans that had fallen onto his lap. "What the fish?" He shouted, turning to Cuddles140. CC shrugged innocently, sprinting down to the basement.

When Ember shouted, PH jerked up in surprise, causing her cowboy hat to slip over her eyes. Pushing it and a few strands of brown hair out of her eyes, she hurried out of the guest room and down the steps, passing Rookie and Oceana on the way. Dot grabbed a bag of her costumes and hurried down the steps, waiting at the basement door for her teammates.

Squad Alpha gathered into the small office, forming a circle around the glowing purple laptop. "Ladies first," Superguy said, gesturing to Dot. Dot giggled and stepped through, followed closely by Oceana, CC, and PH. The others stepped through, Ember lingering behind. "Thanks," she nodded at Kitty. Kitty returned her counterpart's nod with a smile. "Have fun," she said quietly.

Ember stepped through the swirling purple portal. A wrenching feeling filled her body, throwing her into another flow of energy. Ember gasped in pain as she landed in somewhere... White. White, everywhere. No, not white, snow. Ember shivered, misty breath escaping her beak. She rubbed her flippers hard as she could, silently cursing herself for not getting a new sweatshirt.

After a while, Ember was absolutely exhausted. Plopping onto the soft drifts of snow, Ember slowly was covered with snow. The soft blanket of pure cold shifted slightly as she breathed. In the distance, a pure white figure grew larger and larger as it moved closer and closer to Ember's unconscious body. When the figure finally halted, next to Ember, a soft chuckling was heard. "Need a flipper, cousin?" The figure kneeled and lifted Ember up out of the snow and towards a cluster of igloos. Snow swirled behind it, a mischievous glint in the polar bear's eye.


	7. The EPF- Sorta

**Chapter 7**

**The EPF- Sorta**

Strange images floated through Ember's mind. A Fluffy fish on a bicycle, Jet shrinking to the size of a pencil, and CC riding a unicorn were only a few of them. Suddenly, Ember's eyes flew open and she shot awake, realizing that she was inside a glass tube. She began to hyperventilate, due to her claustrophobia. Ember banged on the side of the tube, her blows glancing off the wall as casually as a pookie throwing a snowball at a mannequin.

"Help!" She shrieked, trying desperately to make herself heard. A white shape suddenly burst through the door of the room and pressed a large red button on a keyboard. Ember crashed to the floor, the glass tube sliding open. "Ow," Ember coughed, "you could've given me a warning." Ember then looked up at the polar bear looking down at her.

"Oh my Cod! Get away from me, get away!" She shouted. The polar bear extended a paw to Ember, who reluctantly grabbed it and stood up. "Who are you?" She asked, curious. The polar bear replied quietly in a voice that did not fit the hulking white body. "My name is Hazel. I am a member of the EPF, also known as the Estimated Polar Few."

Ember raised an eyebrow. "What?" Hazel sighed and pressed a silver button on a remote that she slipped out of seemingly nowhere. Her body shimmered and rippled, shrinking into a lime green penguin with black hair and a hoodie. Ember blinked hard, trying to get a grip on what she had just seen. "Hologram terminated," a pleasant robotic voice announced.

"Who- who are you?" Ember asked in wonder. Hazel shrugged. "Like I said, I'm a member of the Estimated Polar Few. We're not actually polar bears, we're penguins. Long story." Ember gestured for Hazel to continue. Hazel sighed and began to leave the room. "I know you have a lot of questions to ask, but this is not the time or place to answer them. Hot cocoa, first."

A couple of mugs of hot chocolate later, Ember was cozily seated across from Hazel at a booth inside a coffee shop. "Okay," Hazel said finally, "here I go. You're going to hear the whole story, so I hope you're comfortable." Ember nodded. "Alright," Hazel began, "it all started a few generations ago. A group of exploring penguins left Club Penguin on a plane. Eventually, it ran out of fuel, and crash-landed in the North Pole."

"Those penguins were our grandparents. When they had kids, our dads, they told them that it was not safe to be penguins in the North Pole, so they were disguised as polar bears. When my dad, Harold, and your dad, Herbert, became teenagers, they decided to go back to Club Penguin. They gathered up a group of their friends one night, and... vanished."

"They rode an iceberg back to Club Penguin, but your dad got separated from the rest. My dad, his brother, wanted to go back for him, but knew it was impossible. When I was born, our dads met up. But, my dad saw what his brother had become, and tried to forget him. It never really worked. My mom and my dad created the Estimated Polar Few as a team of the transferred penguins."

"That's when you came in. You were stumbling through the forest one night, followed closely by your mom and dad. I was hidden in a bush with a pair of binoculars, trying to figure out who you were supposed to be. That's when I knew that you were my cousin." Hazel finished her tale and nodded at Ember, who immediately began to ask questions, a flood of them coming out at a time.

"Where is this place? When can I meet your dad? What is your EPF supposed to do? Who's your mom? How do I get back to the Elite Penguin Force's HQ?" Ember took a few breaths. While her cousin was silent, Hazel answered the questions. "Somewhere in the unexplored parts of the Forest. He should be coming here soon. Find a way to meld back into normal society. Hermione, the penguin who made me go find you. I'll take you there."

Ember nodded slowly. "Where's my dad?" She asked tentatively. "Oh," Hazel replied, "your friends captured him and brought him to the Everyone's Prison Facility. I expect they're waiting for you." The door of the coffee shop opened suddenly, admitting another lime green penguin into the crowded room. "That's him," Hazel whispered, "my dad."

"Hello, Ember." Harold said, seating himself next to his daughter. "I hope that Hazel has told you everything you need to know?" Ember nodded and opened her beak to answer a question, but was interrupted by Hazel. "I did already, dad. In fact, I was just going to bring her back to her own EPF headquarters." Ember nodded in agreement, not trusting herself to not ask a million more questions. "Well then," Harold announced, "you'd better be going soon. Dawn is just a few minutes away."

Hazel and Ember excused themselves from the booth and hurried out the door, arriving to find a snowmobile waiting for them. Hopping in, Hazel drove Ember out of the Forest to the Ski Village. "Promise you won't tell about the other EPF?" Hazel asked tentatively, opening the door of the snowmobile. Ember grinned. "Promise." She waddled inside the HQ, processing the events she had just been through. "I should have just stayed in the tube," she muttered jokingly, letting herself into her office.

* * *

Tada! Chapter 7! Yay! Anyway, to CC- as PBAP draws to a close, I would love for you to make a cover for it. I would've replied sooner, but I... Forgot. But, yeah, next chapter will be more eventful. See ya!


	8. Lecturing

**Chapter 8**

**Lecturing**

"You don't know my daughter as well as you think, Elite Penguin Fool. Have you ever even looked her in the eyes? There is more to Ember than you will ever know. Go look her in the eyes, then think." Herbert spat at Jet Pack Guy through the bars of his jail cell. Jet didn't reply, just had a faraway look in his own eyes. A flashback rippled into his mind.

"_You don't know me," Jet's father had told him before he had given Jet his pack. "There's more to us than you will ever understand." Jet's mother had murmured in his ear one last time before they had been killed in a flash flood, "Be brave, sweetheart. Your jet pack will never run out of fuel as long as you have the right combo of cream soda, gasoline, and love." _

Jet straightened up and stormed out of the corridor, crashing into Ember on the way out of the voice-activated double doors. "Oh my Cod! Ember! You've been popping up all over the place lately." Jet gasped. "Where were you?" Ember turned away. "Somewhere in the Forest," she said, her voice trailing off, "I kind of got lost." Jet turned his girlfriend around to face him.

Jet's amber-eyed gaze looked into Ember's own gaze. "Wow," Jet murmured quietly, realizing how beautiful her eyes were. Ember's eyes were hypnotically swirling between green, blue, gray, you name the color, that was the color that her eyes could be. Flecks of gold danced in her eyes. Ember smiled weakly, putting her flipper on his cheek. "Miss me?" She asked, laughing.

Jet nodded and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. Ember rested her head on his chest, sighing gently. "There's something I have to do," she said suddenly, pulling out of Jet's embrace. Jet followed her wordlessly into the Everyone's Prison Facility corridor. Ember led the way to Herbert's cell and kneeled down by the dirty white pile of fur.

She slipped her purple-feathered flipper into Herbert's layers of fur, then slipped a remote out of seemingly nowhere. Pressing a silver button atop the remote, a pleasant robotic voice announced, "Hologram terminated." Herbert's body rippled into the form of a teal penguin with ragged silver hair and a cracked beak, no doubt the result of his many, many fights with the EPF.

Herbert growled, "Okay, you revealed me. I can tell you know of the other EPF. But now what do you want?" Ember grabbed the collar of his white button down shirt. "What do you think I want?" She hissed. "I want- no- need- answers, you stupid fish." Herbert wisely remained silent. "Okay," Ember began, gripping Herbert's collar tighter, "here I go."

"Why did you abandon us? Why did you abandon your family? Why did you do it all? Why?" Herbert spat back, "I have no family, you Elite Penguin Fool. They turned their backs on me when they realized that I had found a different path than the one they had set down for me." Ember glared at her father. "Listen, dad. You are the most annoying, self indulged, stupid penguin I have ever known. Ever. You're not my father. I have no father."

Ember dropped Herbert to the floor, standing up. She walked to the door. Whipping around, a grimace on her beak, she told Jet expressionlessly, "Release him back into the Forest. I don't care if you have to use electrocution, tranquilizing, and noxious gas. Just get him out of here. Get him out of my sights. And, dad? If I ever see you again, I will personally kill you myself. Now go." As his girlfriend stormed out of the room, Jet gulped.

* * *

_Tada! I'm still alive, and the last chapter is coming up! By the way, has anyone else noticed that every time I hit an eighth chapter, my writing style suddenly becomes much darker? So... Yeah. Ember's pretty mad. Bye!_


	9. This Is What You Get

**Chapter 9**

**This Is What You Get**

Jet turned to his grieving girlfriend. "Ember," he began, "how old were you when your mom died and your dad left?" Ember turned towards him, tears in her eyes. "Six," she said softly. Jet stepped forward and brushed the tears off her cheek. "I was seven when my parents died," he murmured. Ember stepped into his embrace and sobbed. "Why would this happen?" She whispered.

Jet quietly replied, "You never deserved it. And neither did I." They stared at each other through their cracked sunglasses, silently drinking in the fact that they were finally were back together safe. "Your eyes are beautiful," he whispered. "Yours too," she said, her voice cracking. They held each other like that for a while until the rest of Squad Alpha burst through the doors, CC at the front.

"We got here-" she gasped for breath, "as fast- as we could. We came as soon-as we heard- that Ember- was back." Superguy5 and Oceana2334 pushed their way through their group of friends. "Sis!" Oceana gasped, blinking back tears. She surged forward and hugged her sister. Ember smiled weakly. "You're crushing my limbs, kid," She choked out.

A few tears trickled down Jet's cheeks behind his glasses. This tearful scene would never come true for him. Ember grabbed his flipper suddenly, pulling him into he group hug as the rest of Squad Alpha joined in. When they dispersed, CC and Gary lingered in the hall. "I'm glad that Ember got back," CC said awkwardly, breaking the silence.

Gary nodded silently as CC waddled closer. Suddenly, she gasped and tripped. Her beak nearly dipped to touch the floor as Gary caught her in one fluid motion. "Thanks," she stuttered, standing with the help of her teammate. "It is no problem," Gary smiled awkwardly. The two penguins stood there for a minute. Gary suddenly leaned towards CC and kissed her light blue-feathered cheek.

He then left the room awkwardly, leaving behind a gasping CC. She tenderly touched her cheek, her face burning. She stuttered out to the hallway, the words echoing, "Oh- my- Cod. Gary just kissed me! Eat your hearts out, multitudes of fangirls!" Somewhere in Club Penguin, millions of hearts broke. CC then left the hallway, smiling awkwardly for the rest of the day.

Ember walked by herself to the Forest, where a distress call from her cousin had been detected by Ember's spy phone. She silently stepped between fallen branches with the dexterity of not even the most advanced Stealth agent. She rustled a bush with one flipper, startling her cousin out of her stance. "You should really work on your camouflage," Ember laughed, "Lime green doesn't really go with the bush colors."

Hazel shrugged innocently and stood up as Ember continued. "Anyway, are bushes, like, a thing with you?" Harold popped out of another bush, his lime green feathers glowing eerily in the dappled light from the treetops. "She's right, Hazel," He grinned. Hazel shrugged and began, "The reason why we called is because we found you-know-who running through the forest."

Ember gasped, strangely out of character, "You saw Voldemort? Oh my Cod, wasn't he dead?" Ember's cousin looked at her strangely as Ember apologized, "Sorry. Human reference." Harold continued for his confused daughter, "She meant Herbert. You know, traitor to both EPF's, evil genius, your father, Herbert? That guy."

Ember's face changed dramatically, from mid-laugh to a frown. "Where is he?" She asked. Harold gestured towards a darker part of the Forest. "There," he nodded. Ember stalked towards the quivering bush. Out sprang none other than Herbert, who sliced viciously at her right shoulder with a piece of broken glass. He then took off running, gallivanting through the woods.

Herbert stumbled though the Forest, his brother, daughter, and niece hot on his heels. Ember sped ahead, her red hair rippling out behind her. Herbert screeched to a halt, the edge of the island looming before him. He slowly backed away, only to be met by his daughter. Ember grabbed his collar and glared at him. "You lied to me. You lied to all of us. We're your family. Why would you do this?"

Herbert sneered back, "Why do you think? I never wanted a daughter. I never wanted a family. I just wanted an accomplice who would carry out my every order." Ember took a deep breath and averted her eyes. "This is what you get, dad," She mumbled, "this is for mom." Summoning all of her strength, she heaved him off the side, silently watching him tumble down into the ocean.

A small red crab, Klutzy, jumped in after him, trying in vain to keep the bedraggled teal penguin afloat. Eventually, the crab's grip slipped, dropping the traitor into the sea. Herbert struggled for a few minutes, then slipped beneath the waves. Ember turned away from the island's edge as the water turned red. "Playtime's over," she announced to her shocked cousin and uncle, "now it's real."

Ember slowly waddled away from the edge, clutching her shoulder. Drops of blood trailed behind her, staining the sleeve of her shirt red. Blinking back tears, Ember made it to the front of the HQ. She collapsed onto her knees in front of the doors, breathing heavily. "Oh my Cod," she muttered, "I just killed a penguin." A scratchy intercom voice flooded through the empty Ski Village.

"EPF agents, please report to the auditorium for an emergency assembly. This is by the orders of the Director. Do not disobey. Do not hesitate." Ember stood shakily and stumbled through the doors followed by a flood of her fellow agents. Her shoulder stopped bleeding, although it would surely scar. The purple-feathered agent waddled to the back row of seats in the EPF auditorium. She gulped and waited for her trial to begin.

* * *

_Oh yeah! Here we go! The last chapter is coming! Cliffhanger! What the fish, Ember killed a penguin! That's dark... (Cue dramatic music) Anyway, there you go, Cuddles140. There's that Harry Potter reference you wanted. So... Um... So, I created a playlist of the songs that fit the characters of Squad Alpha, and then some. Here it is. I think it really fits the characters, but I don't know. Explain your thoughts in your reviews! _

_Going Under- Evanescence- Ember_

_Ready Aim Fire- Imagine Dragons- Jet_

_Firework- Katy Perry- Oceana2334_

_Payphone- Maroon 5- Superguy5_

_Sk8er Boi- Avril Lavigne- PH_

_Wake Me Up Inside- Evanescence- Dot_

_Shake It Out- Florence & The Machine- Cuddles140_

_Someone Like You- Adele- Coral_

_Demons- Imagine Dragons- Herbert_

_Radioactive- Imagine Dragons- Gary_

_It's Time- Imagine Dragons- Director_

_Round And Round- Imagine Dragons- Rookie_


	10. The End

**Chapter 10**

**The End**

The rows of EPF agents shifted uncomfortably. This was a very irregular assembly, Director or not. In the final row, Ember squeezed Jet's flipper nervously. "Do you know what this is for?" She asked him. Jet shook his head and clutched his copy of the EPF handbook tighter. "Whatever it is," Jet muttered, "it's got to be breaking at least one rule. An assembly like this can't be normal." Ember admitted quietly, "Jet, I'm scared." Jet scoffed. "You? Scared? Whatever they accuse you of, Director or not, I'll back you up, Ember. All the way." Ember kissed Jet's cheek. "Thanks," she murmured.

Loud applause was heard as the Director marched through the doors of the auditorium. "Welcome, agents," The Director announced. "We have an odd occasion on our flippers today," The Director continued, "Agent E of Squad Alpha, come forward." Ember gulped and rose from her seat, waddling slowly down the aisle. Halting by the Director's side, Ember turned to face the crowd, attempting to grin bravely. A suspicious murmuring swept through the sea of penguins.

"Agent E," the Director said, "is it true that Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, was your father?" Ember nodded slowly, mouthing the words 'help me' to Jet. The Director's booming voice echoed throughout the auditorium, "Is it true that you drowned him yourself?" Ember hesitated before nodding, suddenly regretting her actions. "Then," the Director sighed, "for the second time in EPF or PSA memory, I will have to fire you." A collective shout of anger rose from the crowd. Ember began to shake in her boots, "Wh- what?" She gasped. Jet stood up, flipping his handbook to a page marked with one of his molted red feathers.

"Director!" He called, interrupting the strangled gasps of the crowd, "This goes against rule number 23-A! You cannot fire the leader of Squad Alpha unless they step down willingly!" The Director's head whipped to face the back of the crowd. "My apologies, Jet," the Director announced, "but I can. Flip to subsection 12, line 23-B." Jet turned a few pages in his handbook. "The leader of Squad Alpha," he read, his voice shaking, "or any other leader, for that matter, may be fired from that position if consorting with the enemy in any way, shape, or form. They can also be fired if they kill the enemy without permission from the Director."

The Director nodded sadly. "A sad day it is indeed, to let a good agent go. Your actions were brave, Agent E, but uncalled for. Turn in your spy phone." Ember slipped a flipper inside her pocket and pulled out a standard EPF spy phone, sliding it onto the podium. Meanwhile, in the center of the captivated crowd, CC leaned towards Gary. "What's that?" She asked, nodding to a hammer-like object in the Director's flipper. "That," G whispered, "is the Mallet. The only thing in the world that can destroy an EPF spy phone." CC gagged. "What?" G nodded sadly at his friend's outburst. "It's true," he replied, "it's only been used once before. The Director's own son had to be fired for passing information to the enemy."

CC watched in horror as the Director slammed the Mallet down onto Ember's spy phone, creating a resounding crack that echoed through the ranks. Ember silently stared at the scraps of ruined technology that once was her phone. "Ember," the Director said, "you're fired. The next time any agent sees you, you will be treated as an enemy." Ember threw her sunglasses to the floor of the stage and cast a tearful glance out at the crowd. She then marched off the stage and out of the doors of the EPF.

Back in the crowd, Jet let out a strangled gasp, plopping down into his chair. He stared at the handbook in his flippers, then began to follow Ember out the doors. Another penguin stopped him. It was none other than Gary the Gadget Guy. A few suppressed tears trailed down Jet's jaw. "Let her go, Jet," Gary murmured. "The Director will come to their senses. They will bring Ember back." Jet turned to his teammate. "And if they don't?" He asked. Jet's words faded as CC shook her head. The remaints of Squad Alpha each lifted their left flipper in salute for their leader. "She will come back," Jet promised himself. "She will."

* * *

_And... Scene. That, my readers, is the end of book two of my series. Ermergherd! Ember got fired? What the fish! Do not despair, dear readers. Book 3, I'll Wait For You, will exist, and is already underway. Anyway, it's gonna be one heck of a fanfic. I'm thinking of slapping myself, I've left you guys on such a cliffhanger. If you haven't met the cliff already, it's not mine. I'm borrowing it from Bellykid5. So... Yeah. Bye!_


End file.
